Code Lyoko E86: Lost
by James the Lesser
Summary: Yumi has been captured by Sanne, how will the others get her back? Will they cave in to Sanne's demands or find another way?


**Code Lyoko Episode 86: Lost**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-85 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!**

Two days was all they had to make the decision. If they agreed they would get Yumi back but for how long? Sanne could kill them if she had that much power. But if they said no weren't they sentencing Yumi to death? "Maybe we can make another deal."

"Like what? What do we have that she wants?" Odd stares at Ulrich as they already knew the answer.

"I don't know, I'd take Yumi's place."

"Then Yumi would say she'd take your place. We need to figure something out and do it now! I think we should go to Lyoko and bust into Sector 5 and kick ass until Sanne agrees to give Yumi back!"

"I'm sure she would tremble in fear of us ants Odd. I think we do need go to Sector 5 but to find and get Yumi out of there. If we fight we will lose." Ulrich wanted the chance to save Yumi but they had to have a plan.

"I can send you under a cloak, it would only last a few minutes and you wouldn't be able to hit the switch. Since we know where Yumi isn't we shouldn't need that much time to find where she is."

"And that is where?"

"The panic room. You get there you can get Yumi." The problem was Jeremie and Aelita couldn't find the entrance to the panic room. He could just send them there directly if they knew right where it was.

"When can we go? The sooner the better since Yumi is already in trouble with her parents." Ulrich had to ignore his cell phone every time it rang since it had always been the Ishiyama's. If he talked to them he didn't want to risk telling the truth and being taken away for mental disorders. Or even worse them thinking he killed her and was covering it up.

"We can go after school today." Jeremie wasn't actually going to classes though, he had to work on the cloak, the longer they were undetected by Sanne the better. "Get going before you're late."

"Why aren't you going Jeremie?" Aelita stops before she leaves his room.

"Because I have to work on the cloak. I might have to activate a Tower but that would let Sanne know we were up to something. Maybe if I activated two Towers we could make her think we are trying to materialize William or something."

"I'll stay and help you." Aelita sits on his bed.

"No, I need someone whose notes I can read. Don't worry I'll think of something, that's what I'm here for right?"

"You're here for a lot more Jeremie." Aelita gets off the bed and kisses Jeremie. "Don't do anything rash ok Jeremie? It's important we get Yumi back but not if we lose someone else." Aelita leaves for class while Jeremie works on his lap top hoping to find a solution.

After school they all run to the sewer entrance taking it to the Factory. Getting there Jeremie takes the ladder to the Control Room while the others take the elevator to the Scanner Room. "Ok who's going first?"

"Aelita goes last incase there is trouble." Ulrich, S.S., and Odd get in the Scanners.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." The three land directly in Sector 5. "Any problems?"

"No, send Aelita." Jeremie does and Aelita lands in Sector 5. "Ok where do we go?" They hadn't landed on the usual platform like when they went to Sector 5 by platform but in the actual part of Sector 5.

"I put you in about the area the entrance to the panic room should be. I reviewed our past missions when we went there. The cloak should last about six minutes so find Yumi and get out of there!" The group runs into the next room looking for anything that looked like an entrance.

"It should be above us right?" Aelita looks up and doesn't see an opening. "Next room."

"If we split up we can find the entrance faster. Odd and S.S., Aelita with me, let's go." They split in two different directions trying to find the entrance.

"Hey, I'm sending your vehicles. Sorry I didn't do it earlier. I had to make sure the cloak would cover them." Jeremie sends the Overboard to Odd and the Overbike to Ulrich.

"Thanks, we should be able to cover more ground this way." The two groups search and search but can't find the entrance.

"You have less then a minute left! Hurry or Sanne will know you're there."

"Isn't there anything you can do Jeremie?" Ulrich knew they couldn't fight Sanne. She was to strong. "Wait, there!" Ulrich had found a hole in the ceiling. "Odd, S.S., I found it, hurry!" Ulrich doesn't wait for them and shoots through it on the Overbike. "Aelita you know which way to go?"

"Not really Ulrich." Aelita closes her eyes and starts to 'feel' the way. "Go right." Ulrich does. "Left." Ulrich follows her orders as the time ticks away.

"You only have ten second left, I'm getting you out of there!"

"No we're so close I can feel it!" Aelita was telling the truth, she could feel the room that Yumi was held in. "Ok Ulrich let me off." Ulrich stops the Overbike.

"Are you sure Aelita? That's a wall." Aelita walks over to it and starts to touch it. Finding the seam of the door she starts to sing making it open. "Good job." Ulrich runs in and sees his goal, Yumi. She is lying on the floor unguarded.

"Ulrich wait it's a trap!" Aelita runs inside after Ulrich but is too late. Ulrich gets to Yumi and start to pick her up when orange cables wrap around his body binding his arms to his side.

"_Foolish boy did you think it would be that easy? Although I am impressed you found this place all on your own."_ Sanne comes down from above and stops next to Ulrich. "_Your time is running out. Twenty return's or she dies."_ Sanne sticks a hand out towards Yumi and levitates her body. "_It would be easy to kill her but I would rather torture her first. Have her beg for death so I know that I won after breaking her spirit."_ Sanne closes her hand and Yumi drops to the floor.

"I'll kill you first!" Ulrich breaks the wire and gets his sword out. "Die you…" Ulrich has a hand wrapped around his neck before he can finish his sentence.

"_You, kill me? I would laugh but it isn't funny it's sad!"_ Sanne sends a charge into Ulrich then throws him towards the door. "_Aelita Dear take that garbage out of here. You have less then two days now to make your decision."_ Sanne looks at Yumi. "_And just for this little trip Yumi will pay."_

"Stop it Mom!" Aelita leaves Ulrich where he is and runs towards Sanne. "I know you don't want this, you love me, I love you, we can go back to Earth and…" Sanne smacks Aelita away.

"_I don't love you! I may hold back when it comes to you but it is so I can save you for last! I will kill your friends first, painfully, saving Jeremie for last. I will twist his arms off, his legs off, I will carve into his body in front of you. Then, when he is close to death I'll send him to Lyoko and bring him back healed and ready for more pain and start it all over again." _

"You're dying!" Aelita blurts it out so suddenly that even Sanne is caught off guard.

"_I'm what? I'm a Goddess, no, a God! I can't die Aelita Dear." _Sanne laughs at Aelita but Aelita doesn't stop.

"You don't know, the countdown, you only have a few months left Mom." Aelita gets back on her feet. "I was dying to, so was Franz."

"_What story are you telling? If there was a countdown, if I was dying, I would know."_ Sanne walks towards Aelita both hands clenched in fists.

"Why do you look worried then? Mom if you help Jeremie and me we could get you out of here before you are deleted."

"_Liar!"_ Sanne punches Aelita hard in the stomach knocking her all the way out of the room. "_I won't die, I can't die! I am a God!"_

"You're dead!" Ulrich had gotten back up while Sanne was distracted. "Impact!" Ulrich shoves the sword into Sanne.

"_That almost tickled." _Sanne grabs the sword and pulls it the rest of the way through. "_Now you die."_ She swings the sword hitting Ulrich across the chest. "_I wonder, if I cut you in half will you go to Earth that way?"_ She swings again but Ulrich dodges it.

"Aelita, get Yumi!" Ulrich kicks Sanne with no affect. Aelita runs over to Yumi but can't touch her. She is guarded by a force field.

"_Again you show just how foolish you are. To think I would let you have my ticket to ultimate power so easily."_ Sanne stops Ulrich by using her powers. "_Let's see, cut off some rib," _She slashes Ulrich with the sword. "_Maybe some rump,"_ She cuts him again. "_Hmm, maybe some head cheese."_ She cuts Ulrich at the neck taking all his life points and sending him to Earth.

"Mom, if you killed him we will never do what you want!" Aelita starts to get mad, her mind being clouded with anger, her left hand sparks. "I've defended you ever since I found out who you are." Her left hand sparks again creating a charge. "I've been trying to save you from this hell and you repay me by killing a friend!" Aelita's hand forms a fully charged energy ball.

"_Oh very impressive Aelita Dear but I doubt I killed him. Hurt him yes, very greatly, but killed? No." _The energy ball in Aelita's hand disappears. "_Without your anger powering you I see you become weak again."_

"Love is no weakness Mom." Aelita walks to the door of the room. "If he is dead we delete this, Yumi and William included. It is better to lose three of us to save the world."

"_Your love for the planet will kill your friends. Again love is weak."_ Sanne waves her hand and the door slam shut.

"Aelita!" Odd and S.S. finally find the room after getting lost. "Where's Ulrich?"

"Back on Earth." Aelita walks over to the Overbike and gets on. "Jeremie is Ulrich ok?"

"Yes, he already up here. He's hurt but no worse then your average return from Lyoko."

"Did you get Yumi?" Ulrich had grabbed the headphones from Jeremie.

"No, she was protected by a force field so I couldn't get her. I'm sorry Ulrich."

"We'll get her out next time." Ulrich hangs his head in disappointment. He had seen her, he had her in his arms, yet failed. It might have been the last time he got to see her and he didn't tell her he loved her.

"Wait, you saw Yumi!" William had overheard the conversation. "Where is she?"

"Still in Sector 5 William. Sanne stopped us before we could get her out."

"So she's still in danger? Why don't you materialize her?"

"We can't, Sanne has me blocked from doing that." Jeremie had worked several hours trying to find a way around it but found none. "William don't worry we'll get her next time." Jeremie was already planning a way to make the cloak stronger so they would have more time.

"Ok, well, could I go next time?"

"William if you lose your points you don't go back to Earth. We can't risk it."

"I don't care, I died once for her and if I die again saving her so be it." William already had a plan in his head on how to save Yumi. It didn't involve anyone dying but might get him in trouble. He had prayed that the others would save Yumi but since they had failed he had no choice. He had to save Yumi from Sanne the only way he knew how.

"Ok Aelita, Odd, S.S., I'm taking you back now." Jeremie materializes them.

A few minutes later they are sitting in the Control Room discussing what to do next. "If we go again with a powered cloak I know we can get there and get Yumi."

"But we won't be able to touch Yumi. I tried and my Mom put a force field around her." Aelita was shaken by what happened in the room with her Mom. She had made an energy ball like her Mom could. If she knew how to do it she wouldn't be worried but it happened because of how mad she got. That anger inside scared her.

"Aelita what's wrong?" Jeremie puts a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get Yumi out of there Aelita don't worry." Aelita leans against Jeremie.

"What's that noise?" Ulrich turns around and sees the white bubble of a return to the past.

"Who did that?" Jeremie and Aelita are sitting in his room. Where they were nearly six hours ago. "We need to get to the Factory Aelita, if…" Before he finishes another white bubble takes them.

"That was weird." Ulrich looks around. Now he was sitting in class. "Hey Jeremie what's going on?" Before Jeremie can respond another white bubble takes them back even farther.

"Whoa, hey, not a bad place to return to!" Odd was with S.S. in the Hermitage while in the middle of something. "Hmm, let's see if I can do better this time."

"I don't know Odd, maybe we should…" Another return to the past takes them back even farther.

"Good, she made a mistake!" Jeremie was returned to a time that he was sitting at the Super Computer. "I spend so much time here I knew it had to happen." He brings up a screen and shuts down the main functions of the Super Computer. "How did she get the password?" His phone rings. "Hello?"

"Jeremie what happened?" Aelita was in her room working on her Italian homework.

"Sanne, she got a hold of the return program somehow. Get here as fast as you can." Jeremie hangs up and calls Ulrich. "Get here now!"

"I'm already on my way." Ulrich was already in the sewer since he was brought back to a time he and Yumi were supposed to be going to the Factory so they could sit up on the roof alone.

"Odd, get here, now." Odd and S.S. were again at the Hermitage in the middle of something.

"Normally I would finish up but this is serious S.S."

"I know, we need to get dressed and get there before another return happens." They get dressed and head for the Factory.

"What the hell happened Jeremie?"

"Sanne got the password, I don't how though." Jeremie was still trying to figure it out when Ulrich had made it there. "Only me and Aelita know the password and I didn't give it to her." Jeremie looks at Aelita. "You didn't did you?"

"No Jeremie of course not. The only other person who knows it is William."

"And twenty return's is what will save Yumi. Damn it he gave her the password! Doesn't he know that she will use that power to kill us?" Ulrich punches the wall hard. "He said he would do anything to save her but he betrayed us!"

"You don't know that Ulrich. If he did give her the password wouldn't he have done it sooner?" Odd stops Ulrich from punching the wall again. "That can't feel good Ulrich."

"Odd, how else would she get it!" Ulrich pushes Odd away. "I'm going to Lyoko. Send me Jeremie, to where William is." Ulrich takes the elevator to the Scanner Room.

"You two better go to incase Ulrich tries to kill him." Odd and S.S. nod and take the ladder.

"Come on Jeremie send me!" Ulrich was standing in a Scanner.

"Odd and S.S. are coming with you since it is too dangerous to go alone." Odd and S.S. get down the ladder.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Sandra, Transfer Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Odd, Virtualization." The three land outside of the Tower that William was in.

"William you bastard!" Ulrich takes his sword out and runs into the Tower.

"Ulrich stop!" Odd and S.S. chase after him only to run into him when they get into the Tower.

"Where is he, where's William? Jeremie find him so I can kill him!"

"He's not there? But he should be, unless we went back so far that he wasn't on Lyoko." How far back had they gone before Sanne made the mistake of returning to a time that Jeremie was at the Super Computer? "No, it's only been a week, maybe he is running." Jeremie brings up the map. "He's in Sector 5! No, now he's gone."

"The panic room, he worked with Sanne, he betrayed us." Ulrich grips his sword wanting to hurt someone. "Send me there, Jeremie I mean it, send me to Sector 5."

"I can't right now Ulrich. I have to make sure Sanne can't get to the secure part of the Super Computer again." And Jeremie didn't want Ulrich to kill William. They had no proof he had done anything like that. Maybe he was captured by Sanne and forced to tell the password.

"Damn it Jeremie I don't care send me to Sector 5!"

"Hey calm down Ulrich we can…" Ulrich strikes Odd with his sword sending Odd back to Earth.

"Ulrich you're acting like an idiot. For all we know Sanne kidnapped William and…" Ulrich strikes her sending her back to Earth.

"Ulrich I'm not letting you come back until you calm down. We still have time to save Yumi so relax and I'll bring you back."

"Jeremie, send S.S. back, she's hurt bad." Odd had pain in his chest from where Ulrich struck him but S.S. had a deep cut on her face and wasn't moving. Odd helps S.S. back into the Scanner and Jeremie sends her to Lyoko and brings her back.

"Ouch." S.S. runs a hand over her face. "He cut my face, my beautiful face! If it wasn't for the Scanners I would have to get mad at him." S.S. laughs and hugs Odd. "Glad to see your beautiful face wasn't damaged."

"Jeremie is Ulrich coming back?" Odd and S.S. look at the Scanner Ulrich used.

"Not yet he's still in a bad mood. You can go wherever you want right now since Sanne isn't attacking." Jeremie and Aelita had a lot of work to do to again make sure Sanne couldn't take control of the Super Computer.

Odd and S.S. leave to go to the Hermitage. With Sanne even stronger now she was more dangerous. They wanted to spend as much time together as possible.

Jeremie and Aelita finally fix the damage Sanne had done, again. The hour and a half that it took allowed Ulrich to calm down. "I'm ready."

"Ok Ulrich, come on back." Jeremie materializes Ulrich back to Earth.

**A/N Ok, done real quick I know! I sat down and wrote and wrote until I finished it. Ok, 87 might not be done as quickly. Anyways, please R&R!**


End file.
